There are a wide range of interactive applications implemented on computer systems today. All are characterized by dynamic response to the user. The user provides input to the computer and the application responds quickly. One popular example of interactive applications on personal computers (PCs) are games. In this case, rapid response to the user may mean redrawing the screen with a new picture in between 30 ms and 100 ms. Interactive applications such as games control the speed of their interaction with the user through an internal time base. The application uses this time base to derive rates at which the user input is sampled, the screen is redrawn and sound is played.
As computers have become more powerful and common, it has become important to connect them together in networks. A network is comprised of nodes and links. The nodes are connected in such a way that there exists a path from each node over the links and through the other nodes to each of the other nodes in the network. Each node may be connected to the network with one or more links. Nodes are further categorized into hosts, gateways and routers. Hosts are computer systems that are connected to the network by one link. They communicate with the other nodes on the network by sending messages and receiving messages. Gateways are computer systems connected to the network by more than one link. They not only communicate with the other nodes as do hosts, but they also forward messages on one of their network links to other nodes on their other network links. This processing of forwarding messages is called routing. In addition to sending and receiving messages and their routing functions, gateways may perform other functions in a network. Routers are nodes that are connected to the network by more than one link and whose sole function is the forwarding of messages on one network link to the other network links to which it is connected. A network consisting of many network links can be thought of as a network of sub-networks with gateways and/or routers connecting the sub-networks together into what is called an internet. Today the widely known example of a world wide internet is the so called "Internet" which in 1995 has over 10 million computers connected full time world-wide.
With so many computers on a single world-wide network, it is desirable to create interactive networked applications that bring together many people in a shared, networked, interactive application. Unfortunately, creating such shared, networked, interactive applications runs into the limitations of the existing network technology.
As an example, consider a game designed to be deployed over a network which is to be played by multiple players simultaneously. The game could be implemented in software on a PC connected to a network. A rate set by its internal time base, it would sample the inputs of the local user, receive messages from the network from the PCs of the other players and send messages out to the PCs of the other players. A typical rate will be ten time per second for a time period of 100 ms. The messages sent between the PCs would contain information that was needed to keep the game consistent between all of the PCs. In a game that created the illusion of a spatial environment where each player could move, the packets could contain information about the new positions of the players as they moved. Today there are many commercial examples of PC games that can be played between multiple players on Local Area Networks (LANs) or by two players over dial-up phone lines using modems. The network messages sent by such games contain a wide variety of information specific to the game. This can include position and velocity information of the objects in the game along with special actions taken by a player that effect the other players in the game.
The case of a two player game played over a modem is particularly simple. If the message rate is 10 messages per second, each PC sends 10 messages per second to the other PC and receives 10 messages per second. The delay introduced by the modems and phone line is small and will not be noticed in most games. Unfortunately, the case of two players is uninteresting for networked interactive applications. With the same game played with 8 players on a LAN, the message rate increases. Each PC must send 7 messages, one to each of the other 7 players every time period and will receive 7 messages from the other players in the same time period. If the messaging time period is 100 ms, the total message rate will be 70 messages sent per second and 70 messages received per second. As can be seen the message rate increases linearly with the number of players in the game. The message rates and data rates supported by popular LANs are high enough to support a large number of players at reasonable message sizes. Unfortunately, LANs are only deployed in commercial applications and cannot be considered for deploying a networked interactive application to consumer users.
The wide area networks available today to consumer users all must be accessed through dial-up phone lines using modems. While modem speeds have increased rapidly, they have now reached a bit rate of 28.8 Kbits/sec which is close to the limit set by the signal-to-noise ratio of conventional phone lines. Further speed increases are possible with ISDN, but this technology is not ready for mass market use. Other new wide area networking technologies are being discussed that would provide much higher bandwidth, but none are close to commercial operation. Therefore, in deploying a networked, interactive application to consumers, it is necessary to do so in a way that operates with existing networking and communications infrastructures.
In the example of the 8 player networked game, consider a wide area network implementation where the PCs of each of the players is connected to the network with a 28.8 Kbit/sec modem. Assume that the network used in this example is the Internet so that all of the network protocols and routing behavior is well defined and understood. If the game uses TCP/IP to send its messages between the PCs in the game, the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) over the dial-up phone lines can be advantageously used to compress the TCP/IP headers. Even so, a typical message will be approximately 25 bytes in size. Sent through the modem, this is 250 bits. The messages are sent 10 times per second to each of the other PCs in the game and received 10 times per second from the other PCs. This is 35.0 Kbits/sec which exceeds the capabilities of the modem by 20%. If the messages are reduced to 20 bytes, just 8 players can be supported, but this approach clearly cannot support networked interactive applications with large numbers of participants. There are other problems beyond just the bandwidth of the network connection. There is the loading on each PC caused by the high packet rates and there is the latency introduced by the time needed to send all of the outbound packets. Each packet sent or received by a PC will require some amount of processing time. As the packet rate increases with the number of players in the game, less and less of the processor will be available for running the game software itself. Latency is important in an interactive application because it defines the responsiveness of the system. When a player provides a new input on their system, it is desirable for that input to immediately affect the game on all of the other players systems. This is particularly important in any game where the game outcome depends on players shooting at targets that are moved by the actions of the other players. Latency in this case will be the time from when a player acts to move a target to the time that the target has moved on the screens of the other players in the game. A major portion of this latency will come from the time needed to send the messages to the other seven players in the game. In this example the time to send the messages to the other 7 players will be approximately 50 ms. While the first player of the seven will receive the message quickly, it will not be until 50 ms have passed that the last player of the seven will have received the message.
Internet Protocol Multicasting
As mentioned before, the Internet is a widely known example of a wide area network. The Internet is based on a protocol appropriately called the Internet Protocol (IP). In the OSI reference model for layers of network protocols, IP corresponds to a layer 3 or Network layer protocol. It provides services for transmission and routing of packets between two nodes in an internet. The addressing model provides a 32 bit address for all nodes in the network and all packets carry source and destination addresses. IP also defines the routing of packets between network links in an inter-network. Gateways and routers maintain tables that are used to lookup routing information based on the destination addresses of the packets they receive. The routing information tells the gateway/router whether the destination of the packet is directly reachable on a local network link connected to the gateway/router or if not, the address of another gateway/router on one of the local network links to which the packet should be forwarded. On top of IP are the layer 4 transport protocols TCP and UDP. UDP provides datagram delivery services to applications that do not guarantee reliable or in-order delivery of the datagramns. TCP is a connection oriented service to applications that does provide reliable delivery of a data stream. It handles division of the stream into packets and ensures reliable, in-order delivery. See the Internet Society RFCs: RFC-791"Internet Protocol", RFC-793"Transmission Control Protocol" and RFC-1180"A TCP/IP Tutorial". IP, TCP and UDP are unicast protocols: packets, streams or datagrams are transmitted from a source to a single destination. As an example, consider FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a conventional unicast network with hosts 1, 2, 3 and 4 and network links 11, 12, 13, 14, 15,16,17, 18 and 19 and routers 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. In this example, each host wants to send a data payload to each of the other hosts. Host 1 has network address A, host 2 has network address C, host 3 has network address B and host 4 has network address D. Existing network protocols are typically based on packet formats that contain a source address, destination address and a payload. This is representative of commonly used wide area network protocols such as IP. There are other components in an actual IP packet, but for sake of this example, only these items will be considered. FIG. 2 shows the example packets that are sent by the hosts to one another using a conventional unicast network protocol such as IP. Host 1 send packets 20, to host 3, packet 21 to host 2 and packet 22 to host 4. Host 1 wants to send the same data P1 to each of the other three hosts, therefore the payload in all three packets is the same. Packet 20 travels over network links 11, 12, 15 and 18 and through routers 5, 6, and 8 to reach host 3. In a similar fashion host 3 sends packets 23 to host 1, packet 24 to host 2 and packet 25 to host 4. Host 2 and host 4 send packets 26, 27, 28 and 29, 30, 31 respectively to the other three hosts. All of these packets are carried by the unicast network individually from the source host to the destination host. So in this example each host must send three packets and receive three packets in order for each host to send its payload to the other three hosts.
As can be seen, each host must send a packet to every other host that it wishes to communicate with in an interactive application. Further, it receives a packet from every other host that wishes to communicate with it. In an interactive application, this will happen at a regular and high rate. ALL of the hosts that wish to communicate with one another will need to send packets to each other eight to ten times per second. With four hosts communicating with one another as in this example, each host will send three messages and receive three messages eight to ten times per second. As the number of hosts in the application that need to communicate with one another grows, the message rate will reach a rate that cannot be supported by conventional dial-up lines. This makes unicast transport protocols unsuitable for delivering interactive applications for multiple participants since their use will result in the problem of high packet rates that grow with the number of participants.
Work has been done to attempt to extend the IP protocol to support multicasting. See RFC-1112"Host Extensions for IP Multicasting.". This document describes a set of extensions to the IP protocol that enable IP multicasting. IP multicasting supports the transmission of a IP datagram to a host group by addressing the datagram to a single destination address. Multicast addresses are a subset of the IP address space and identified by class D IP addresses--these are IP addresses with "1110" in the high order 4 bits. The host group contains zero or more IP hosts and the IP multicasting protocol transmits a multicast datagram to all members of the group to which it is addressed. Hosts may join and leave groups dynamically and the routing of multicast datagrarns is supported by multicast routers and gateways. It is proper to describe this general approach to multicast messaging as "distributed multicast messaging". It is a distributed technique because the job of message delivery and duplication is distributed throughout the network to all of the multicast routers. For distributed multicast messaging to work in a wide area network, all of the routers handling datagrams for multicast hosts must support the routing of multicast datagramns. Such multicast routers must be aware of the multicast group membership of all of the hosts locally connected to the router in order to deliver multicast datagrams to local hosts. Multicast routers must also be able to forward multicast packets to routers on their local network links. Multicast routers must also decide to which if any local routers they must forward multicast datagrams. When a multicast datagram is received, by a multicast router, its group address is compared to a list for each local multicast router of group addresses. When there is a match, the datagram is then forwarded to that local multicast router. Therefore, the multicast routers in the network must maintain an accurate and up to date list of group addresses for which they are to forward datagrams to. These lists are updated when hosts join or leave multicast groups. Hosts do this by sending messages using Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) to their immediately-neighboring multicast routers. A further attribute of distributed multicast messaging is that the routers must propagate the group membership information for a particular group throughout the network to all of the other routers that will be forwarding traffic for that group. RFC-1112 does not describe how this is to be done. Many different approaches have been defined for solving this problem that will be mentioned later in descriptions of related prior art. Despite their differences, all of these approaches are methods for propagation of multicast routing information between the multicast routers and techniques for routing the multicast datagrams in an inter-network supporting distributed multicast messaging.
The distributed multicast messaging approach has a number of undesirable side effects. The process of propagation of group membership information to all of the relevant routers is not instantaneous. In a large complex network it can even take quite a period of time depending on the number of routers that must receive that updated group membership information and how many routers the information for the group membership update must past through. This process can easily take many seconds and even minutes depending on the specifics of the algorithm that is used. RFC-1112 mentions this problem and some of the side effects that must be handled by an implementation of a practical routing algorithm for multicast messaging. One problem results when groups are dynamically created and destroyed. Since there is no central authority in the network for assigning group addresses, it is easily possible in a distributed network for there to be duplication of group address assignment. This will result in incorrect datagram delivery, where hosts will receive unwanted datagrams from the duplicate group. This requires a method at each host to filter out the unwanted datagrams. Another set of problems result from the time delay from when a group is created, destroyed or its membership changed to when all of the routers needed to route the datagrams to the member hosts have been informed of these changes. Imagine the case where Host N joins an existing group by sending a join message to its local router. The group already contains Host M which is a number of router hops away from Host N in the network. Shortly after Host N has sent it join message, Host M sends a datagram to the group, but the local router of Host M has not yet been informed of the change in group membership and as a result the datagram is not forwarded to one of the particular network links connected to the local router of Host M that is the only path in the network from that router that ultimately will reach Host N. The result is that Host N will receive no datagrams addressed to the group from Host M until the local router of M has its group membership information updated. Other related problems can also occur. When a host leaves a group, messages addressed to the group will continue for some time to be routed to that host up to the local router of that host. The local router will know at least not to route the datagram onto the local network of that host. This can still result in a great deal of unnecessary datagrams being carried in a large network when there are many active message groups with rapidly changing memberships.
Finally, distributed multicast messaging does not sufficiently reduce the message rate between the hosts. With distributed multicast messaging, each host need only send one message addressed to the message group in order to send a message to all of other hosts in the group. This is an improvement over conventional unicast messaging where one message would need to be sent to each of the other hosts in a group. However, distributed multicast messaging does nothing to reduce the received message rate at each of the hosts when multiple hosts in a group are sending messages to the group closely spaced in time. Let us return to the example of a group of ten hosts sending messages seven times per-second to the group. With conventional unicast messaging, each host will need to send 9 messages to the other hosts, seven times per-second and will receive 9 messages, seven times per-second. With distributed multicast messaging, each host will need to send only one message to the group containing all of the hosts seven times per-second, but will still receive 9 messages, seven times per-second. It is desirable to further reduce the number of received messages.
An example of distributed multicasting is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. FIG. 3 shows a network with multicast routers 39, 40, 41, 42, 43 and 44 and hosts 35, 36, 37, 38 and network links 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 and 53. The four hosts have unicast network addresses A, B, C, D and are also all members of a message group with address E. In advance the message group was created and each of the hosts joined the message group so that each of the multicast routers is aware of the message group and has the proper routing information. A network protocol such IP with multicast extensions is assumed to be used in this example. Host 35 sends packet 54 with source address A and destination multicast address E to the entire message group. In the same manner host 37 sends packet 55 to the group, host 36 sends packet 56 to the group and host 38 sends packet 57 to the group. As the packets are handled by the multicast routers they are replicated as necessary in order to deliver them to all the members of the group. Let us consider how a packets sent by host 35 is ultimately delivered to the other hosts. Packet 54 is carried over network link 45 to multicast router 39. The router determines from its routing tables that the multicast packet should be sent onto network links 46 and 47 and duplicates the packet and sends to both of these network links. The packet is received by multicast routers 40 and 43. Multicast router 43 sends the packet onto network link 50 and router 40 sends its onto links 48 and 49. The packet is then received at multicast routers 44, 42 and 41. Router 41 sends the packet over network link 51 where it is received by host 36. Router 42 sends the packet over network link 52 to host 37 and router 44 sends the packet over link 53 to host 38. A similar process is followed for each of the other packets sent by the hosts to the multicast group E. The final packets received by each host are shown in FIG. 4.
While distributed multicasting does reduce the number of messages that need to be sent by the hosts in a networked interactive application, it has no effect on the number of messages that they receive. It has the further disadvantages of poor behavior when group membership is rapidly changing and requires a special network infrastructure of multicast routers. It also has no support for message aggregation and cannot do so since message delivery is distributed. Distributed multicasting also has no support for messages that define logical operations between message groups and unicast host addresses.
All of these problems can be understood when placed in context of the design goals for distributed multicast messaging. Distributed multicast messaging was not designed for interactive applications where groups are rapidly created, changed and destroyed. Instead it was optimized for applications where the groups are created, changed and destroyed over relatively long time spans perhaps measured in many minutes or even hours. An example would be a video conference where all the participants agreed to connect the conference at a particular time for a conference that might last for an hour. Another would be the transmission of an audio or video program from one host to many receiving hosts, perhaps measured in the thousands or even millions. The multicast group would exist for the duration of the audio/video program. Host members would join and leave dynamically, but in this application it would be acceptable for there to be a significant time lag from joining or leaving before the connection was established or broken.
While IP and multicast extensions to IP are based on the routing of packets, another form of wide area networking technology called Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) is based on switching fixed sized cells through switches. Unlike IP which supports both datagram and connection oriented services, ATM is fundamentally connection oriented. An ATM network consists of ATM switches interconnected by point-to-point links. The host systems are connected to the leaves of the network. Before any communication can occur between the hosts through the network, a virtual circuit must be setup across the network. Two forms of communication can be supported by an ATM network. Bi-directional point-to-point between two hosts and point-to-multipoint in one direction from one host to multiple hosts. ATM, however, does not directly support any form of multicasting. There are a number of proposals for layering multicasting on top of ATM. One approach is called a multicast server, shown in FIG. 8. Host systems 112, 113, 114, 115 setup point-to-point connections 106, 107,108 and 109 to a multicast server 105. ATM cells are sent by the hosts to the multicast server via these links. The multicast server sets up a point-to-multipoint connection 111 to the hosts which collectively constitute a message group. Cells sent to the server which are addressed to the group are forwarded to the point-to-multipoint link 111. The ATM network 110 is responsible for the transport and switching for maintaining all of the connections between the hosts and the server. The cells carried by the point-to-multipoint connection are duplicated when necessary by the ATM switches at the branching points in the network tree between and forwarded down the branching network links. Therefore, the network is responsible for the replication of the cells and their payloads, not the server. This method has the same problems as distributed multicasting when used for an interactive application. Each host still receives individual cells from each of the other hosts, so there is no aggregation of the payloads of the cells targeted at a single host. There is no support for addressing cells to hosts based on logical operations on the sets of members of host groups.
Related Prior Art
There are a number of existing patents and European patent applications that are related to the area of the invention. These can be organized into two separate categories: multicast routing/distribution and source to destination multicast streams.
Multicast Routing and Distribution
These patents are U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,954 by Cotton et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,559 by Perlman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,256 by Doeringer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,767 by Perlman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,433 by Cidon et al. Collectively these patents cover various algorithms for the routing and distribution of the datagrams in distributed multicast networks. None deal with the problems described previously for this class of multicast routing and message distribution such as poor behaviors when the message groups change rapidly. In all of these patents, messages are transmitted from a host via a distributed network of routers to a plurality of destination hosts which are members of a group. Since these patents deal only with variants of distributed multicasting they provide no means to reduce the received message rate, no method to aggregate messages and provide no method in the messages to perform logical operation on message groups.
Source to Destination Multicast Streams
These are PCTs and a European patent application. They are EP 0637 149 A2 by Perlman et al, PCT/US94/11282 by Danneels et al and PCT/US94/11278 by Sivakumar et al. These three patent applications deal with the transmission of data streams from a source to a group of destinations. In none of these patent applications, is a method described for transmitting data between multiple members of a group. In all of these applications, the data transmission is from a source to a plurality of designations. Since these patent applications deal only with point-to-multipoint messaging, they can provide no means to reduce the received message rate, no method to aggregate messages and provide no method in the messages to perform logical operation on message groups.